Journey Throught The Leagues
by Samantha Halliwell
Summary: Ash Ketchum's all grown up with a little girl, Anna, she is now on her way to be the best along with her Pichu, Konnichiwa! But TR isn't giving up and now wants the Pichu! R&R!


Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
A/N: Anna is my own char. and no one can take her/me! Cas is my best online friend, as well as Nil and none of these people, also anyothers that aren't in the show!!!! R&R  
  
"Anna! I'm not gonna tell you again! Get up!", someone yelled from the living room of our house.  
  
"Yeah sure in a minute," I said sleeply pulling the bed covers over my head. I heard something coming up the stairs into my room. The next thing I knew...... "Piiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhhuuuuuu!!!!!!", my dad's Pikachu yelled shocking me with a thundershock.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", I yelled jumping out of bed. I put on my clothes and packed my stuff because I was ready to start my pokémon journey like my dad did. I walked downstairs Pikachu on my shoulder showed my clothes to my dad.   
  
"Dad! Why today! This was my favourite pair of P.Js!", I yelled shoving them into the garbage. For a great pokémon trainer my dad, Ash Ketchum, really has to remember his Pikachu's power.   
  
"You asked for it kiddo," he told me as Pikachu climbed up his arm.   
  
"Pika!",Pikachu smiled happily. I sighed and went to the phone and diled a number. "Who are you calling?", Ash asked me.   
  
"Mom," I replied as I got an answer. My mom is Misty the sole gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. My Aunts kind of dumped it on her. I heard the phone click and I heard my mom's voice.   
  
"Hello?", she asked.   
  
"Mom? Hi!", I said over the phone.   
  
"Oh hi honey? How is everything?", Misty asked me.   
  
"Great Mom! I'm starting my pokémon journey today!", I said walking over to my dad.   
  
"That's great Anna. Can I talk to your father?", she asked.   
  
"Sure," I said handing the phone to my dad. After a minute Ash hung up the phone and handed me a pokeball but instead of red the top was black with yellow lightning bolts on it and he also handed me an egg. I knew right away it was a pichu egg because I saw tons of them at the Day-Care center out side the city but this egg was a gold color.   
  
"Wow! Dad I won't let you down! When this egg is a Pikachu I know it'll be as powerful as yours!", I said putting my backpack on. I was wearing my favourite outfit: a red shirt and a blue jean shorts. I pulled up my black hair, leaving some hanging out. As soon as I got out the door my egg started to glow and shake. It was hatching. I put the egg on the ground and I saw it become my first pokemon, Pichu.  
  
"Chu? Pichu?", it said looking at me. Instead of being yellow my Pichu was gold with sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hmmm... I need to give you a nickname. How about Konnichiwa?", I said looking at Pichu.   
  
"Pichu! Pi!", she (yup it's a girl) nodded showing me she liked her name.   
  
"Ok! Konnichiwa it is!", I said as Konnichiwa climbed on my shoulder as I left toward the Indgo League.   
  
Me and Konnichiwa were on our way to New Bark Town so I can get to Pallet Town to register for the Indgo League. I heard a ruslting in the trees and I called Konnichiwa to my side.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Thundershock!", I said as Konnichiwa jumped up and used her attack and a tiny Pidgey fell out from the tree.   
  
"Wow! A pidgey!", I said. I took out a pokéball and yelled,"Go Pokeball!" I threw it and it hit the pidgey and it shook a few times and stoped.   
  
"I caught a pidgey!", I yelled picking up the pokeball. "Pichu!", Konnichiwa said. "Go! Pidgey!", I yelled tossing the pokéball in the air releasing my newly caught pokemon.   
  
"You can go back in your pokeball as soon as I give you your name, and it's gonna be Flash," I said as Flash cheerped and I recalled him. I heard a rustle in the bushes and out came a Pikchu. "Wow! A Pikchu!", I squeeled and Konnichiwa was ready for battle.   
  
The Pikachu that had appeared was a tan color with three long peices of hair. I was about to call the first attack when a young girl around my age appeared. She had brown hair, that kind of looked like my dad's from what I could make of the style, an red/yellow jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans.   
  
"You want a battle? Or where you gonna take my pokémon?", she snapped at me. I looked at her, a gust of wind blew my long black hair in my face and I pushed it away.   
  
"No, I thought it was wild. Who are you?", I asked as Konnichiwa retreated to my shoulder.   
  
"My name is Cas," she said as her Pikachu came to her side. "And this is Pikoo. And who are you?"  
  
I stood up tall with a look of pride in my eye as I said,"Anna Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's daughter"   
  
Cas' eyes seemed to widen and she said,"THE Ash Ketchum? Finished in the top 16 of the Indgo League, Champion of the Orange Islands?"   
  
I looked at her and said,"The very one. Now if you excuse me I need to go to New Bark Town so I can catch a ride to Pallet Town to register for the Indgo League." I pushed passed Cas and she grabed my arm.   
  
"Let me go with you! I want to meet anyone who knows Ash Ketchum!", she said in an insane voice.   
  
"Oh great! Now she is gonna meet Prof. Oak, Grandma, Brock, and Mom.... I feel sorry for them," I thought.  
  
"Sure," I said in my nicest voice. "Pichu!", Konnichiwa said, in a fake voice. I laughed and me and Cas where on our way to New Bark Town. 


End file.
